


Friends

by blackholesandeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesandeyes/pseuds/blackholesandeyes
Summary: Tsukishima continues to be a sarcastic menace, as usual. What's new.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just heads up, this work is not perfect. I barely edit these things because my mind is all 'edit edit edit everything' and it sucks because I end up not writing anything because I don't like it enough. So I decided to fuck it and just post these things. See how I improve and whatnot.

"Going home alone, shortcakes?" 

You stiffened at the sound of that voice. The last thing you need right now is an egoistical jerk at your tail. You wished you could teleport home and have your bed swallows you whole. Seems like your wish isn't coming true anytime soon as you heard Tsukki's advancing footsteps. 

As always, he greeted you with a smirk. That pompous jerk. You pointedly ignore the urge to punch his face.

"Yes. What do you want?" 

"Where's Kageyama?" Tsukki asked, seeing no sign of the dark haired boy anywhere close. You and Kageyama lived in the same neigbourhood so you often walk home together. Some of your friends teased you about it but to be honest you've never even tought of Kageyama in that way. Childhood friend, yes. But that's all. It's wholly different from the way you feel about a certain third year. "He went home earlier. Said he has a test or something. Are you looking for him?" You asked, knowing fully that Tsukishima would never look for him.

"No. I actually was looking for you."

You paused at his words. How unusual of him. "Uh, why?" 

He watched you sternly, his eyes saying that he knows something. His teasing demeanor was gone, replaced by what you could only call very serious. "Mayu filled me in."

You put your hands on your face and groaned. Great. "What did that blabbermouth tell you?"

"That Suga-san just got a girlfriend and you're being an angsty teenager because you're jealous."

You were ready to yell at him for blatantly mocking you but stopped when you realized that what he was saying was true and it sounded stupid and pathetic. You have no right to get jealous. Sugawara was a free man and therefore allowed to date anyone he wants. Maybe if you've gotten your shit together sooner and confessed to him earlier then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if Suga weren't so nice for you all the time you wouldn't have these troublesome feelings. Maybe if you hadn't gone to Karasuno altogether you wouldn't have to be dealing with this heartache. 

Why the heck is it so hard being a teenager?

"Tsukki."

"What?"

"Am I being a pathetic person right now? Be honest."

There was a pause, but his answer was quick,"Yes."

You winced, but accepted his answer wholeheartedly. Suddenly, you didn't feel much like standing now. You scanned the scenery for a sitting area and dragged your feet to the nearest bench. Tsukki following closely behind. You watched him with suspicious eyes. "If you're still here to make fun of me I'm going to kill you."

"Who says I'm making fun of you?" Tsukki asked as he sat down beside you. 

"Pretty sure that's your hobby nowadays."

"Well, it's your lucky day. You're no fun when you're like this. Teasing you would be boring. You'll probably just agree at whatever insult I throw at you." Noticing your scowl he added, "Or you could throttle me to death. Which would be a terrible loss to the team. My feints are pretty damn great."

"Can you be even more annoying? I swear to god that Yamaguchi is a freaking saint. He has to put up with your shit everyday."

"Oh, look at yourself. You're always complaining. I tried being nice to you and this is what I get?"

"Wow. I didn't know you were being nice. Maybe it's because you keep insulting me!" 

"Please. You looked like a kicked puppy it hurts my conscience just to leave you be."

"Conscience? Didn't know you had one."

Tsukki was about to retort but stopped himself and resorted to glowering full-force at you. "We just can't be civil around each other, can we."

You shrugged in reply as you noticed that you momentarily forgotten your little 'trouble' with a certain third year as you were so consumed in your banter with the tall guy. 

Tsukki abruptly stood up. Your jumped a little at the sudden motion as you glared at him in annoyance, "What now?" 

"Just remembered that I have a lot of homework." Which means you also have homework since you are in the same class as him. 

You watched him distastefully, "Don't remind me."

"Whatever." He replied. Instead of walking to where the gates are, Tsukki went the opposite direction. His bag dangling from one shoulder as usual. 

"Why are you going that way?"

"Canteen. Ice cream." He curtly replied, his back to you, walking leisurely. 

At the mention of the delicious food, your stomach made the desicion for you. 

"Wait! Tsukki, Buy me one. Vanilla." 

"What am I? Your slave?"

"I'll pay you back."

He tsked but went anyway. 

A few minutes later, he got back. His hands holding on to two scoops of ice cream. He looks slightly defeated somehow but you accepted the food gratefully. 

As he watched you eat, Tsukki wondered why he didn't just ignore your request. He could easily get just one and strolled over you victoriously but he didn't. These days it seems like he couldn't leave you alone. Not to mention, the strange feeling in his stomach. Weird. So weird. 

But for now, Tsukki thinks he's okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so bad. So many repeated words, ugh.


End file.
